DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY, Les chroniques de Poudlard
by snakesandapples
Summary: Sevy et Mione en gamins de dix piges, Dumbledore gigolo dans les années 70 avec des problèmes de dentition, Hagrid toujours puceau, Draco couvert de miel, Ron shooté... Et le round de l'année. RUSARD VS WEALSEY TWINS... bombabouses et épinards en exclu!
1. Début des festivités

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jurer, c'était trop grossier. Mais aujourd'hui, inquiet et impuissant, il s'était autorisé à lâcher quelques joyaux de vulgarité:

-Saperlotte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'homme en question, celui dont on ne savait rien des activités, était précisément accoudé à un bar de Pré-Au-Lard, un air renfrogné accroché sur son visage, pourtant ravagé par une trentaine de Bierraubeurre et une demi-douzaine de verres de Whisky. Il pestait contre les élèves de Poudlard. Tous, sauf les Serpentards.

Oui, Cet homme, si injustement partial dans ses acidités, était bien Severus Rogue.

Ce soir, il était venu parce qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

_Cette histoire est en haut du podium dans le palmarès effrayant des conneries de ces petits salopards arrogants. _

Et il replongea dans ses souvenirs, se rapellant avec douleur la dernière prouesse de ses satanés bulots cuits qu'on lui envoyait chaque année. Le problème était que précimément, ce n'était pas un sempiternel bulot cuit qui lui avait joué un tour, mais plutôt l'un des cerveaux les plus évolués des catégories pré-pubère et pubère confondues. Et cela rendait ce coup bas encore plus intolérable.

_Crime prémédité. Petite sadique._

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais pété les plombs, n'était jamais sortie de ses gonds, n'avait jamais rien éxécuté d'extraordinairement insolent. Elle était le modèle parfait de la petite écolière de rêve. Et elle le valait bien.

Mais ce jour-là, il l'avait poussé à se rebeller, une fois pour toutes.

Tout se passa lundi 23 mars, à 14h34 précisément. Les Serpentards avaient cours commun de Potions avec les Gryffondors. Pendant deux heures. Tous ces hormones enfermés dans des cachots moisis, un après-midi ensoleillé.

Evidemment, l'improbable se produisit.

Rogue, fatigué de devoir surveiller ces esprits embués par leurs préoccupations libidineuses et sentimentales, ne put s'empêcher de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Normal. Il en avait été ainsi pendant six ans, et presque sept mois. Mais il l'attaqua sur son talon d'Achille:

-Miss Granger, je suppose que si vous voulez encore faire étalage de votre incommensurable, mais néanmoins insupportable science dansle domaine des Potions, c'est parce que vous ne partagez pas les intérêts pathétiques de vos camarades dans le domaine des relations sexuelles!!!

Il avait hurlé beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et il en avait dit beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais trop tard. Il sentait une tempête venir, dans le calme démesurémment grandissant de l'atmosphère. Le calme de la tension, avant le raz-de-marrée.

Mais, contre toute attente, et particulièrement contre celle de notre maître des Potions bien-aimé, la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Et se contenta d'un sourire dangereux.

A 16h06, alors que le cours venait de se terminer, et que la plupart des élèves avaient évacués la moiteur pestilentielle qui regnait dans les cachots, marque indubitable de leurs efforts fournis à l'occasion de deux heures enfermés avec un misanthrope notoire, Hermione resta.

Rogue sut que ce n'était pas bon. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, fasciné qu'il était avec ce roulement de hanches hors du commun, et cette démarche de tigresse, elle lui posa légèremment la main sur ses adorables parties génitales.

Et le très probable se produisit. Il eut en moins de 10 secondes une érection. Il bondit en arrière, honteux et furieux. Mais avant qu'il ne put dire un mot, Hermione avait décampé, en laissant flotter ses mots dans la salle:

-Je suis bonne en tout.

_Par Merlin. C'est du viol!_

Ces mots furent tout ce qu'il put rassembler d'intelligible en lui ce soir-là, encore sous le coup du choc. Et de l'effet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Petite peste. Salope._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avaler encore un verre de Whisky, car une personne venait d'entrer dans le bar, le faisant tourner la tête, soumis qu'il était à une curiosité des plus communes. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit cracher le whisky dans son verre, menaçant de s'étrangler.

Granger. A 23h, alors qu'il n'y a pas 7 heures, elle lui tripotait les bijoux de famille.

_Logique._

Elle sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard, nerveuse et excitée à la fois. Et visiblement, elle trouva. Car ses pas la menèrent tout droit vers notre alcoolique préféré.

Elle eut un léger sourire sarcastique qui lui déplût au plus haut point.

_Double Peste. Double gourgandine. Double Marie-Madeleine. Double salope!_

Ils ne se dirent rien, puis, lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, lui laissant entrevoir sa peau si blanche, et si fraîche, marquée par le vent de la nuit, ses cheveux, qu'elle avait réussi par miracle à dompter un peu, son cou, si petit et si frêle, ses yeux noisettes, à croquer.

_Mais c'est pas vrai. Encore une ére..._

-Miss Granger, que me vaut la visite absolument inconvenante et la vue absolument déplaisante?

-Je suis venue m'excuser...

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Sa petite voix si douce, ses lèvres qui remuaient lentement et de manière si sensuelle...

_Bon Sang, elle le fait exprès!_

-Retournez à votre dortoir! TOUT DE SUITE!! Il s'était redressé, usant de tout son pouvoir effrayant, accentuant à l'extrême les effets qui faisaient hurler de terreur les cinquième années. Parce qu'il sentait son erection revenir.

Mais Hermione n'était plus en cinquième année. Et elle voulait s'excuser. Alors, en tremblant un peu de frayeur a l'idée de la prochaine réaction de son professeur, elle colla ses lèvres voluptueusement sur les siennes et retint son souffle. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la frapper, l'éjecter, ni même attendre patiemment qu'elle ait fini pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'énormité de ses gestes. Non, il semblait pris de cours, puis se pressa un peu plus contre elle, ce qui la fit, enfin, respirer. Sans mots, tous deux comprenant parfaitement la lueur de désir dans les yeux de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers les toilettes, prenant soin de jeter un charme d'illusion, et de mutisme.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hagrid rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et fit sursauter ce dernier, qui eut un petit rire aigrelet, avant de demander avec inquiètude:

-Merlin, je n'ai aucune idée d'où est passé Severus. Les Serpentards ne l'ont pas vus depuis la fin de leur cours avec lui, et il n'était pas là au repas...

-Sûrement en train de disséquer un Poufsouffle dans ses cachots...

-Rubéus, voyons...

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin, Monsieur...

Alors, ce cher directeur, comme au début de ce oneshot, reprit son interminable chemin de croix et refit inlassablement les cent pas, laissant Hagrid s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en attendant. Enfin, il dirigea ses yeux bleus vifs vers le géant et trépigna:

-Saperlotte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

-Oh... Rien de bien méchant...

FIN

Ps: Ne venez pas me dire que c'est tordu, l'acception de cette notion est DEJA dans mes attributions...


	2. Nutella, Dentifrice et Psychanalyse

Bonjour le monde, donc, pas bourrée cette fois-ci mais bon, envie de dédramatiser mon manque de tabac à pipe (en mâaâaânque) et envie d'écrire. Ba ça donne pas grand chose de profond, mais on peut aussi analyser pleins de choses, notamment la consistance et la teneur en glucose des bonbons au citron!!!! allez le voilà...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comme à son habitude, Hermione trottait dans les couloirs comme un canard qui se fait tirer dessus...comme un poulet. Elle allait rejoindre son "Sevychou", avec qui elle avait commencé une liaison dite "dangereuse". Ils étaient sans cesse stoppés dans leurs élans... intellectuels par un élève, Peeves, Rusard, ou même Rita Skeeter qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à venir interviewer l'homme le plus impénétrable du monde sorcier.

Et dans de telles situations, ils développaient tous deux un esprit d'invention hors du commun et cocasse. Elle se mettait à faire semblant d'être en retenue. Et se plaçait près du chaudron et le remuait avec une dévotion silencieuse de martyrisée en titre. Une vraie Cosette.

Ce jour-là, elle s'élançait avec hâte pour aller rejoindre son amant, lorsqu'elle vit entrer non loin d'elle à présent au rythme d'un canard qui se dandine sur ses pattes qu'elle avait adopté, un intrus dans les cachots, qui n'était autre que le directeur en personne. Impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, ces derniers temps, il avait, lui, adopté la démarche d'un troll des montatgne en rût pour pallier les doutes existentiels de Mme Pomfresh.

En effet, elle avait tenté de lui interdire ses bonbon très con et très jaunes (citron, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne), lui arguant qu'avec ses caries, il ressemblait à présent à un troll avec ses sourires qui effrayaient les élèves les plus aguerris à ce genre de... carnage. Et, piqué au vif ( ces bonbons étaient son territoire, il pouvait pas fumer, il pouvait pas boire du whisky, il vivait dans le monde de Harry Potter tout de même!), il décida de se comporter comme un troll.

Ce jour-là, il était descendu dans les longs et sinueux couloirs de Poudlard, qui menaient droit a notre grincheux insupportable préféré. Et pas de bol, au moment même où celui-ci s'était lui-même lavé les dents parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione.

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas, motivée et en vrai canard boiteux, elle se dodelina jusqu'à la porte des cachots, tombant avec effaremment sur un Severus toujours maître de lui-même proposer à son aimable directeur dont les yeux de cocker demandaient une solution à son problème. ("Je suis anglais, pas troll, même si les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, faut voir le Prince Charles, c'est l'exemple parfait, Severus, vous connaissez pas? Saperlotte.").

Elle décida de jouer sa bornée au sourire éclatant de blancheur, digne d'une publicité télévisée pour Total plus blancheur (r), affrontant le regard effrayant de Rogue, et le non moins effrayant sourire de Dumbledore.

-Pour votre retenue, Miss Granger, vous me surveillerez cette potion... Il indiqua de fait un chaudron dont le liquide bouillonait à l'intérieur. Et se consacra encore aux plaintes de son directeur, avec une furieuse envie de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste aux côtés de Lockhart, qui pourrissait là-bas, lui et son dentifrice miracle qui donnait aux dents une blancheur hollywoodienne. Il écouta donc avec attention les bêlements du directeur, se contentant de hocher discrètement la tête de temps en temps et de fulminer intérieurement contre cet abruti trollesque congénital avec option emmerdeur de service.

Une demi-heure à regarder les bulles éclater mollement à la surface du liquide, et la jeune fille n'en était qu'au début de son désespoir. Ils avaient dû s'éclipser discrètement pour aller parler des problèmes de Dumbledore concernant la bisexualité non-assumée de son arrière-grande-tante.

Et de fait, étaient allés siroter un thé (au citron pour Dumbledore, on est un troll ou on l'est pas) dans les appartements de Rogue que la jeune fille connaissait par coeur, pour avoir pratiqué chaque pièce plus d'une dizaine de fois, dans toutes les positions à toutes les heures, et, bon gré mal gré, à toutes les températures.

Elle vit une énième bulle éclater nonchalamment à la surface, deux heures, qu'il y étaient. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils maintenant, de la tristesse de Dumbledore à l'égard des taupes du Canada, qui avec l'hiver, n'avaient personne pour leur tricoter des chaussettes chaudes? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Le liquide s'arrêta de bouillir, et petit à petit, il devint comme une cochonnerie potentiellement interessantes dont les moldus raffolaient, une pâte à noisettes qu'ils apellaient "Nutella (r)". Elle se mordit langoureusement la lèvre. La tentation... Après tout, le troll barbu avait dû endormir son compagnion avec ses élucubrations fumeuses.

N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha sur le chaudron, et d'un doigt tremblant, attrapa un bout de la potion, visqueuse, qui lui enrobait l'index. Elle y goûta avec délice et gémit. Que c'est bon.

Et, évidement, elle engloutit la moitié du chaudron.

Le résultat ne se fit pas trop attendre, il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle sentit son corps se fripper, et petit à petit, vit les objets autour d'elle s'éloigner, devenir plus hauts, plus loin.

Elle avait le physique d'une mioche de quatre printemps. Toute mignonne.

Quand Rogue sortit de sa chambre, étouffé par les révélations troublantes qu'il avait dû endurer ("Dumbledore, gigolo dans les années 70?"), il constata avec amertume que sa jeune amante avait quitté son chaudron. Elle était partie. Il se laissa aller et soupira doucement, avant de remarquer ses vêtements d'élève par terre, et cela fit son effet. Il déglutit et essaya d'éloigner la réplique du Père Noel trash de ses cachots. Mais Dumbledore, à son grand dam, les remarqua aussi et, se retournant vivement vers notre torturé préféré, lui fit le pire sourire imaginable, et lui murmura:

-Vous séquestrez une étudiante, Severus?

Il plaisantait. Biensûr. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'écharper car une petite voix s'éleva dans l'ombre derrière le chaudron. Une voix qui lui disait quelque chose.:

-Non, mais j'ai pas fais exprès, je vous assure...

Hermione. Le "je vous assure" tipyque d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais c'était une voix de mioche! Pas possi... Non?

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ("ou, j'aime pas quand il m'apelle comme ça...") MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FABRIQUE AVEC CETTE POTION? ("t'énerves pas Sevychou, t'aurais même pu la prendre au ptit déjeuner sur des tartines!!")

Il avança à pas rapide, et s'étala dans le chaudron, embrumé dans ses pérorations sur les tribulations de son directeur et de l'impractabilité soudaine de sa compagne. Le pauvre. Il se noierait dans un verre d'eau, dans un chaudron, il lui fallu presque entendre le directeur s'inquiéter ("Il faut pratiquer le bouche à bouche, je suis un expert en sauvetage, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, Miss Granger?") pour suffoquer et avaler inéxorablement du liquide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bonjour Hagrid!

-M'sieur le directeur?

-Oui, j'ai deux problèmes sous les bras, plus un moins urgent mais qui me donne des complexes...

-Vous voulez qu'on en parle?

-... Non. Pas maintenant, l'auteur ce oneshot doit finir son histoire au plus vite, donc allons a l'essentiel.

-Vous m'en sourirez tant...

-Comment savez-... Bref, ça n'est pas la question. Je... Voilà.. Eum... Disons...

Soudain deux voix, dont une trépignante, allez savoir pourquoi, se firent entendre de sous le bureau. Visiblement, deux gamins cachés là-dessous s'enguirlandaient avec vigueur:

-Mais si tu n'y avais pas gôuté, on n'en serait pas là!

-Shut, Dumbledore a dit qu'on devait pas se faire remarquer!

-On s'en fout de ce barbu dévergondé qui a osé aimer les ailes de dragon en gelée!

Dumbledore afficha un air choqué, Hagrid le regarda avec un air outré digne des dindons guindés aristocrates très propres sur eux, et le silence regna soudainement dans le bureau, ponctué par les bruits étouffés des gamins qui se chamaillaient gentiment sous la table, une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Dumbledore, qui éspèra pour la première fois de sa vie que son sempiternel sourire ferait fuir la personne en face de lui.

-Mais c'est toi qui voulais qu'on le fasse sur mon bureau!

Sauvé par le gong.

-Je...J'crois que mes salades géantes ont besoin d'être arrosées, et les citrouilles aussi, c'est Halloween.

-Rien de bien méchant... Saperlipopette!

On entendit un coup de pied bien frappé qui fit rugir les boules d'hormones sous le bureau. Hagrid, tout penaud (il était sûrement encore puceau et ne l'assumait pas plus que le troll n'assumait son sourire, pas plus que la petite fille de quatre ans n'assumait ses lubies libidineuses.), sortit du bureau, non sans avoir lancé un retgard de vandetta vers son directeur adoré.

Et Dumbledore soupira.

Un baizodrome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oui, fin bâtarde, ça laisse de la place pour une suite... Roôoôo mais non, j'essaie pas de me justifier!!! XD... Allez va, j'éspère que vous avez aimé! Juste pour mes reviewers, avec une dédicace pour mon canard préféré (non, pas Saturnin, c'est pas lui)


	3. Draco et les Lapines en rût

Coucouuuu les people!!! Et voilà, je vous présente les chroniques de Poudlard, école de Magie (etc..) où les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que dans les livres que vous avez pu lire sur le sujet... Tour de Malefoy donc, explosez-vous... BE HAPPY, DON'T WORRY!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le jeune blondinet franchit la porte de la Salle sur Demande avec un peu d'appréhension.

Fred et George avaient il y a peu (ce qui veut dire environ deux heures et quarante trois minutes), crée le premier club de rencontres de Poudlard et le concept était simple. Un élève s'inscrivait et testait sentimentalement ses pairs qui s'inscrivaient (ou non, notamment pour Rusard) sur sa liste.

Malefoy, depuis qu'il avait lâché Trelawney (ah, tiens, je vous l'ai pas raconté celle-là...), était en quête d'une partenaire sexuelle qui voudrait bien tester le miel. Pas si facile.

Quand il vit les jeunes filles qui l'attendaient sur un banc affolées et affriolées comme des lapines en pleine saison des amours, il soupira et se frotta les tempes avant d'essayer de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait affaire à Fred et George Weasley, deux jumeaux avec un radar à con à la place du cerveau. Et là, ce fut le drame:

-MALEFOYYYY!

Et merde.

-Approche, petit, sois pas timide!

Les Weasley, je vais te me les...

-Viens voir les jeunes bombes qui t'attendent.

Ils appellent ça des bombes? Ils doivent vraiment être en manque...

En effet, sur le banc, les lapines qui s'affairaient à se tirer silencieusement les cheveux et à se battre d'une manière fort peu fairplay mais tout à fait fascinante, se trouvaient être Cho Chang (il paraît qu'elle adOoOre les sushis...), Ginny Weasley (Non?!?), Pansy Parkinson (Trois mots de vocabulaire: Je hais Gryffondor... Ca va pas le faire...), une fillette assise calmement qui ressemblait vaguement à Hermione Granger (Je suis pas le baby-sitter officiel de Poudlard, ça c'est Severus...), et une illustre inconnue avec des cheveux longs et noirs, légèremment ondulés ( mais d'où qu'elle sort?).

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan de secours car les jumeaux le poussèrent jusqu'à un placard à balai situé sur la gauche et dans un sourire qui rapellait ce qu'était du sadisme pur et dur, il fermèrent la porte.

Bien. Magnifique. PLAN FOIREUX!

Et la porte se rouvrit et il vit Cho Chang entrer.

Arf. Au moins, elle joue au Quidditch. Eh! On pourrait même le faire sur un balai...

-Bonjour Drago.

-Salut Chang.

-Moi c'est Cho.

-Et moi, c'est Malefoy.

-Quel con.

-Toi-même, petite dévergondée.

-Quoi! Je suis pas une dévergondée...

-T'as probablement jamais remarqué, mais les toilettes des filles du cinquième étage de la tour Serdaigle disposent d'interstices qui donnent une vue formidable sur les activités possibles...

-Pas moi!

-Pas toi? Qui d'autre? Cheveux noirs, peau légèremment jaune et LONDUBAT COMME PARTENAIRE...

-Pas moi...

-Allez dégage, je sors pas avec les fans de poireaux et autres légumes de Gryffondor!

-Bouhooouuuu

-C'est ça, va arroser les plantes de ton abruti de copain!

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, et claqua la porte.

Non mais! Ca, c'est fait, je vais te me les éjecter une par une ces tarées, ca va être rapido expresso!

Et il vit Ginny Weasley entrer.

-Drago.

-Tu peux m'apeller quéquétte en manque, Weasley...

-T'es un porc.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es inscrite?

-Juste le plaisir de te voir moisir dans un placard à balai en attendant qu'une Barbie (r) vienne t'y rejoindre pour assouvir tes besoins dégeu.

-Dégage, la moche, quand je ferais un remake de Frankenstein, je t'apellerai!

Et en lui montrant avec véhémence son majeur, de la main droite pour être tout à fait précis, elle tourna les talons et claqua, elle aussi (quelle manie) la porte.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de ruminer ses réfléxions probablement très profondes philosophiquement parlant, car une nouvelle silhouette se profila lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois.

-Salut, toi...

(5 mots de vocabulaire, elle a dû bosser en cachette)

-Salut Pansy...

-Alors, qu'est-ce que le Prince désire...?

-Si tu pouvais dire à Zabini que non, je ne suis pas intéréssé par toi, ça me ferai gagner le stupide pari qu'il m'a fait et dont l'objet était que je devais te jarter sans que t'y comprenne quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Gagné. Dégage!

Elle soupira niaisement et lui envoyant un baiser de la main, sortit de la pièce (en se pétant le talon, mais le script voulait pas le mettre, alors vous avez le droit à la version longue...)

Et ce fut au tour de Granger:

-Salut Malefoy.

-Salut petite, comment t'as fait pour t'échapper de la crèche, raconte à tonton Drago...

-Connard.

-Ou Sevychou n'arrive plus à avoir une éjaculation convenable?

-T'es dégeulasse!

-Granger...?

-Okok... Je me casse, de toute façon, t'es trop jeune pour moi, je recherche des garçons matures...

Il explosa de rire. Sérieusement.

Et elle lui mit une claque monumentale digne du Top Dix des Révolutions en tout genre.

-Aîe!

Et la dernière fille arriva lorsqu'il se frottait douloureusement la mâchoire. La fille commenta:

Tu lui a taillé une pipe?

Il la regarda d'un air un peu abruti, avec ces grands yeux ronds, qui n'arrivent pas à mesurer que la personne en face vient de dire quelque chose d'absolument con.

-Drago.

-Non, moi c'est... Eu... Molly.

-Molly?

-Quoi?

-Rien... T'es nouvelle au fait?

-Ouais. Je me suis fait séquestrer par mon oncle et ma tante et je me suis échappée.

-Comment t'as fait?

-J'ai pris un jet...

-UN QUOI?

-Un balai, crétin.

-AAAhhh, ok...

-A part ça, pourquoi tu t'es inscrit dans un truc aussi stupide?

-Je te retourne la question, grosse maline!

-Ca fait lontgtemps que je rêve de me taper un Serpentard.

Choqué.

-Et... Euuuu... Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'un Serpentard pourrait éventuellement concevoir de passer à l'acte avec toi? Mmmh?

-Je sais faire pleins de choses.

-Passer le balai? Merci, on a Pansy

(Du dehors, Pansy hurle: CONNARD!)

-Crème fouettée, menottes, Potion de rajeunissement...

-Ah, non, merci! Je vois les effets dévastateurs que ça fait à Granger!

-Bon, ok, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...

-Et le miel?

-Quoi?

-Ca te tente, le miel?

-Pourquoi pas...

Et sur ce, pendant près de deux heures vingt sept minutes et six secondes, personne ne vit la porte du placard s'ouvrir...

The End

STOP! Non, ça s'est pas passé comme ça...

Disons, dix minutes et quarante secondes plus tard, Malefoy sortit du cagibi en hurlant comme un dément, couvert de miel. Et à l'immense surprise de tout le monde, Harry Potter en sortit deux minutes plus tard, explosé de rire.

Voilààà. Là, c'est mieux.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Aha... Pas bourée ( parole de scout ), pas mangé de speculoos ( parole de bouffeuse de speculoos), pas fumé... encore. J'y vais là. Merci de me dire merde (oui, on sait jamais, je pourrais me brûler, me faire écraser, me faire tirer dessus par deux chasseurs bourrés, et j'en passe...)... Bioux à tous


	4. Osselets, Ecureuil et CulsdeBouteille

Bonjour à tous!!! Ouaip, chapitre sur notre Petit RORO... niark... Le prochain chap? Si jamais je me retrouve encore bourrée...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron se réveilla émerveillé. Quelle superbe nuit il avait passé! Les Canons de Chudley avaient gagné contre les Harpyes de HolyHaed, il était dans les loges privées des joueurs et avait regardé le match heureux, seul au milieu de la montagne de Bierraubeurre généreusement offertes par l'équipe à leur fan le plus éminent, le plus fidèle, le plus beau, le plus malin, le plus...

Bref, il s'était réveillé à présent.

Un sourire niais insupportable impunément accroché aux lèvres, il se leva, posa ses pieds dans ses pantouffles en fourure orange (les couleurs des Canons, il les aimait, ses chaussons touffus...), et s'étirant mollement, il tourna sa tête rêveuse et chiffonée ( THE Massacre...) vers l'unique, le seul, l'inmanquable, le pur, le dur, le...

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Le cri du coeur? Non, le poster des Canons de Chudley. Son fidèle ami, celui qui avait éclairé ses sombres journées, qui lui avait donné l'inspiration lorsqu'il devait rendre les devoirs de Divination à Trelawney, qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Le poster lui avait été enlevé! Une main fourbe et traîtresse, abjecte, immonde, cruelle, ignominieuse et... Et véritablement fan si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il avait été enlevé avec soin du mur.

Qui?

Tout à coup le visage du rouquin le plus stone (à part Charlie, bien entendu, lui il a le premier prix...) de la famille Weasley devint dur, froid, sec et complètement paniqué:

-AU SECOUUUUURRSSS!!! A L'AIDE!!!!

Bien entendu, personne ne vint. Ron qui crie au secours était une pratique bien courante chez les Gryffondors: Il criait au secours lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de confiture d'Algues au petit-déjeuner ( le désastre! Fred et Georges lui avaient dit que cette confiture au goût carrément écoeurant augmentaient son quotient intellectuel pour la journée...), il criait au secours lorsque Harry s'amusait à le taquiner sur son hétérosexualité ( il n'en revenait toujours pas que Malefoy aussi soit tombé dans le panneau...), lorsque Dobby se déguisait en Pitiponk ( encore une idée de Dumbledore...), lorsque Hermione et Rogue, du haut de leur mètre vingt le menaçaient du doigt et le fusillaient du regard ( oui, mais en même temps, c'était tellement tentant de faire cette corrélation avec « Willow »...) et le plus souvent, lorsque Dumbledore en personne lui lançait un sourire au charme ravageur. Un désastre.

Courant dans sa chambre comme un poisson rouge faisant le tour de son bocal, il continuait de pousser des cris déchirants, agitant vaguement les bras en l'air et l'air... Complètement con. Faut dire ce qui est.

Soudain, il vit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre. Seamus. Il avait l'air carrément à l'Ouest.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le rouquin, qui regardait son camarade passer, qui gardait toujours son air con et dépassé, vit le poster. Seamus ne sembla pas du tout s'apercevoir qu'il était en présence d'un hystérique sous haute tension. Il avança mollement jusqu'au mur, de sa démarche de gorille et de son air de poireau (curieux mélange...) et y replaça le poster sans rien dire. La suite de ce OS aurait pu être évitée si Ron n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de remarquer qu'un bout avait été arraché. La tête du capitaine, en plus. IM-PAR-DON-NA-BLEU!

Ron crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, submérgé par des émotions trop fortes et trop intenses pour son quotient émotionnel relatif ou égal à celui, je cite: « d'une petite cuillère ».

De la haine, de l'Amour (pas pour Seamus, pour son poster!), du soulagement, de la gêne (Seamus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à son poster?!?), une terrible envie de faire pipi ( quoi?!?), et de la curiosité (Mais comment ose-t-il le remettre à sa place? Il devrait le chérir jusqu'à ce que la Mort les séparent! Il est pas assez bien pour lui, c'est ça?!?)

C'en était trop pour lui. Devenant aussi gonflé que les bajoues d'un hamster, il se précipita sur Seamus qui se retournait paisiblement, le regard vide et heureux (Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école de dingues?)

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le pauvre Seamus crut d'abord à un écureuil volant, au ralenti, c'était roux, avec de la fourrure aux pieds et ça volait super bien. Ouaaa...

BOUM!

L'écureuil volant était obèse.

-FINNIGAN!!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC MON POSTER!!!

L'écureuil volant savait parler et connaissait son nom. Dingue.

-FINNIGAN!

L'écureuil volant était sûrement le « Hulk » de l'éspèce locale parce qu'il virait au rouge vif. Et il avait l'air de pas avoir fait caca...

-Bonjour petit petit... Tu veux une noisette? Gazouilla Seamus en souriant.

Ron se redressa. Non. Impossible. Non...

-Tu l'as utilisé pour ton pétard?!? Sa voix était blanche. La tête du capitaine n'aurait eu pour obole qu'une odeur de cramé, d'herbe pas nette et une musique reggae. O Capitaine, mon Capitaine... Hors-Sujet. Ron se secoua la tête et toujours sur Finnigan ( Heureusement qu'Harry n'était pas là...)

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Cette fois, Ron devant les yeux de cocker de Finnigan (Pour le bougre, il s'était imaginé qu'il venait de demander à ce rongeur sensationnel de devenir son animal de compagnie. Biensûr, tout ça, c'était dans sa tête... En réalité, il avait articulé trois ou quatre borborygmes et onomatopées incompréhensibles dignes d'un président américain moldu qui viendrait du Texas.).

-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA, TÊTE DE...

Ron fut coupé au milieu de son interrogatoire mélodramatique par un cri perçant qui venait de la salle commune:

-SEAMUS!!! J'AI RETROUVE L'AUTRE PAQUET!!! ELLE DEFONCE A MORT CELLE-LA!!!

... Silence...

-Trelawney?

Seamus sourit comme un débile profond, et Ron dût le lâcher...

-Tu t'es tapé la tête du Capitaine avec Trelawney... SALE TRAITRE!!!

Et il se rejeta dessus, le frappant tant et si bien que Seamus réagit, finalement:

-Hey Fred! Comment ça va?

Ron continuait de le frapper sauvagement mais Seamus lui souriait, malgré les coups:

-Au fait, tu diras à ton frère que Trelawney et moi, on a un super cadeau pour lui...

Ron s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une action (Zut, ce coup de poing aurait fait honneur à sa « virilité » pour une fois...). Et demanda, pas très sûr de comprendre:

-Et c'est quoi?

Seamus se marra, l'oeil au beurre noir, une dent en moins et expliqua en crachant une autre dent par terre:

-Bah vu que le capitaine de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley vient de se faire virer parce qu'il fricotait avec les Chauves-Souris de BallyCastle...

Ron eut le regard le plus con de toute l'histoire de la Magie. Trahi par son héros, son modèle, son Mentor, son Pygmalion? NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

-Ba je me suis dit qu'il voudrait trop fumer sa tête et tout...

Il cracha une autre dent, se passa la langue comme s'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec ses dents et encore souriant (décidément...), il continua:

-Alors avec Sybil, on a décidé de lui dégoter la meilleure herbe de toute la région et de la lui faire fumer avec la tête du Capitaine des Canons...

Ron se remit sur pied.

-Putain, faudrait que j'aille chez le dentiste, toutes mes dents tombent les unes après les autres... J'espère que c'est pas le choléra... Commenta Seamus en se trifouillant la bouche avec ses doigts, tandis que Ron, accablé par les nouvelles plus que mauvaises, catastrophiques - aussi catastrophiques que le coût des soins dentaires de leur directeur - se laissait tomber sur son lit.

Seamus hurla très fort:

-SYBIIIIIL!!! TU VEUX JOUER AUX OSSELETS!?!

Et, alors que que Seamus ramassait toutes ses dents, que Sybil accourait et sautait de joie (une sauterelle à Lunettes? OVNI!!!!), Ron remarqua que sur les lieux du combat le plus épique de l'année, il restait un petit rouleau. Et dessus, la tête paniquée du Capitaine.

Ouais, il allait le lui faire payer!

Dans cette chambre, lorsque Harry revint une demi-heure plus tard, content de la tournure que prenaient les choses avec Dobby ( Il était prêt à faire nimporte quoi pour lui?!? Et bien soit...), il fut limite choqué:

Seamus, édenté, le visage d'un rugbyman masscré, jouait avec des bouts de trucs blancs sur le sol avec le professeur Trelawney, qui le regardait amoureusement du haut de ses cul-de-bouteille immondes. Et Ron, dans un coin, qui fumait un truc étrange, l'air ailleurs et heureux comme jamais...

Peut-être que les Canons avaient célébré une nouvelle victoire sur les Harpyes et... -AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Le Capitaine, le plus sexy, le plus musclé, le plus bronzé, le plus mâle, il avait plus de tête!

Se tirant les cheveux, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes hors de la pièce. Ron se bidonna tout seul.

-Be happy, don't worry...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

... Comment ça vous levez un sourcil parce que c'était pas drôle? Pffff... Lool... Tordu? Certes, certes...


	5. Rusard vs Weasleys

Très chers lecteurs et lectrices (po de sexisme!) Je me présente Kiko (terrifiant n'est ce pas?!), qui assura le postage (ou du moins essaiera..) pendant l'abscence pour cause de vacances (ahh dure la vie hein!!) de notre chère Snakky ! Mais voyez un peu comme elle vous aimeuuuh, elle me demande (moi qui pensais continuer mon année sabbat-ique tranquille!) de poster ses chapitres. Bon j'ai quand même le privilège pas négligeable d'avoir tout en exclu...agrrr mais me frappez paaaaas!Ahhhhhh bon bé lisez alors...rahlalala sont fous ses gens XD!

OoO

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient en train de réfléchir…. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant, leur espace cérébral n'étant aménagé que pour les indicibles quatre cent coups qu'ils menaient de main de maître dans l'école.

Mais là, il fallait se venger.

Se venger de Rusard, et une bonne fois pour toutes.

Après tout, sa réaction avait été démesurée… Ils n'avaient fait que poser une tripotée de bombabouses automatiques dans ses toilettes personnelles pour lui organiser un concert explosif et particulièrement odorant…

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils déposèrent la charge après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives et d'infiltration risquée, ils furent ébahis de voir que le bougre avait décoré l'intérieur avec des petites fleurs et…. Les tableaux de chats de Ombrage.

Le chacal !

Il avait dû en profiter pour dévaliser son bureau pendant qu'elle se faisait allègrement massacrer par les centaures en cinquième année…

Et dire qu'au marché noir, c'était des pièces rares….

Déposant donc leur impressionnante batterie de bombabouses derrière sa cuvette, ils repartirent sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que cette pièce n'était pas les toilettes de notre concierge aux dents-qui-rivalisaient-de-mocheté-avec-celle-du-Trollesque-Directeur.

C'était celle de son chat.

OoO

Miss Teigne avait son entrée VIP dans cette pièce et comme elle était une chatte au Sang-Pur, elle avait été élevée dans les valeurs de l'aristocratie féline, faisant ses besoins proprement dans la cuvette et tirant la chasse avec sa petite patte, une griffe levée, comme toute lady anglaise qui se respecte.

Et biensûr, lorsqu'elle pénétra la queue levée, l'air hautain et satisfait dans SES toilettes, elle ne fit pas attention à l'exubérant stock de bombabouses qui dépassait malgré lui de derrière la cuvette. Une attaque à l'intérieur de l'antre du Tout-Puissant concierge.

Concierge qui lisait paisiblement le journal de Mickey dans son fauteuil après une harassante journée à faire le coursier entre Rogue qui depuis ses cachots voulait que Trelwaney lui ponde la date à laquelle il retrouverait son corps d'adulte.

Trelwaney, qui était en fait dans les toilettes du cinquième étage de la tour Serdaigle avec Seamus à jouer au Scrabble, l'envoya péter, arguant à l'essoufflé marathonien que « le Scrabble, c'est sacré ! »

OoO

Et il avait fait environ une bonne trentaine de kilomètres en moins de trois heures, portant avec bravoure les messages, réceptacle par défaut d'une tempête digne de la chevauchée des Walkyries entre les deux professeurs, dans une montée de suspens intenable.

Enfin, lorsque Rogue se fut déplacé pour étrangler Trelawney et piétiner avec fureur le pauvre jeu qui n'avait rien fait à personne, Rusard rentra dans ses quartiers, s'assit avec une joie infantile dans son fauteuil à prout, et lut pour la énième fois l'unique journal de Mickey qu'il avait trouvé dans le casier de Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était parti en troisième année.

Il venait de commencer à lire lorsque Miss Teigne ressentit le besoin pressent d'aller se délivrer aux toilettes.

La regardant amoureusement passer, il reprit sa lecture…

OoO

**"BAOOOOOUM"**

OoO

Lorsqu'il ouvrit avec précaution la porte des toilettes, ce fut d'abord un nuage de fumée d'une odeur pestilentielle qu'il reconnut grâçe à toutes ses années d'expérience à chasser le Mal à Poudlard.

_Les bombabouses, immanquablement._

_Et des bien chargées, qui plus est._

_Les salopiauds._

Le chat émit un miaulement plaintif de l'intérieur, encore sur la cuvette, les poils hérissés et noircis, l'air complètement stone ( en même temps, qui pourrait ne pas avoir cet air-là face à une déflagration sensorielle comme celle-ci ?)

OoO

Une semaine plus tard, Rusard réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant, ses pensées allaient toutes à Miss Teigne.

Qui était présentement enrubannée de partout à l'infirmerie, non pour guérir ses blessures potentielles, mais pour protéger les autres habitants de l'école de l'odeur qui se dégageait de son corps nu et bien bronzé – reste à savoir si le bronzage est dû à l'explosion ou à ce qui a explosé…

Et il réfléchissait donc, faisant les cent pas, activant ses neurones et synapses avec lenteur (la machine était âgée…).

Puis, au bout de trente six minutes de marche en rond, il eut une idée brillantissime, dont on ne peut avec le recul et la rétrospective, la connaissances des faits, gestes, actes et pensées dudit Tout-Puissant Concierge, savoir comment il avait fait pour l'imaginer.

LE plan pour les coincer, les empêcher de nuire.

Le preux chevalier défenseur des valeurs de Poudlard, de la propreté des lieux, du respect des normes d'hygiène, de la correction et du bon déroulement de la vie quotidienne s'en allait en croisade.

L'ennemi était futé, il savait réfléchir, même si on ne pouvait ni avec le recul, ni avec aucune sorte de connaissance des mœurs, méthodes d'action, ou analyse comportementale de leurs conneries toujours plus démentes, savoir d'où venait le fait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient reçu leurs BUSES.

Mais on le savait, ils les avaient eues, ces BUSES.

D'un pas qui évoquait vaguement celui d'un éclopé, mi-courant comme un cabot à trois pattes, mi-soufflant comme un bœuf, mi-galopant comme un pingouin, il fonça dans le placard préféré de Peeves et lui déroba le pot de potion qui avait survécu au rajeunissement de Granger et de Rogue, le seul, l'unique, le plus très frais que Peeves adulait comme un dieu dans ce placard moisi.

Puis, sortant comme un lézard sans pattes, il se rua de nouveau dans ses quartiers et ferma tout à clé, soufflant pour la première fois (oui, son teint, vous l'avez deviné, virait au bleu « schtroumph »).

Il posa le précieux trésor sur la table et attendit dans son fauteuil à prout avec un vieux fusil de chasse et un passe-montagne offert à Noêl par Hagrid que la nuit tombe, s'attendant à voir débarquer l'esprit frappeur et décidé à bien le recevoir s'il voulait faire échouer son plan.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut tard, Rusard jugea qu'il était temps pour le héros de l'ombre de venger l'être aimé, ce regretté chat qui ressemblait à la panthère rose qui aurait déménagé aux Bahamas.

Alors, comme un petit-lapin-qui-n'a-plus-qu'une-patte, il s'élança vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, pour venger sa dulcinée, la lady qui l'attendait dans une aile super-sécurisée de l'infirmerie, miaulant à la mort dans une mélopée suppliante.

Rusard pénétra à pas d'ornithorynque dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, dans la chambre des jumeaux, et se planta entre leur deux lits avec son passe-montagne qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux, en véritable membre d'un commando d'élite destiné à purger le château de ces vermines nuisibles.

Par contre, ce qui faisait pas du tout commando, c'était le pompom jaune hideux qui finissait l'ouvrage, comme une cerise sur un gâteau. Sauf que les cerises sont pas jaune canard.

Et, il fit pique nique douille pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de commencer.

Fred Weasley.

Il s'approcha du lit et en souriant comme un fou furieux (fou, il l'était. Furieux… Non, il était terriblement excité comme un gamin-qui-va-foutre-la-traditionnelle-punaise-bien-bien-visible-sur-sur-le-siège-de-sa-maîtresse.), il découvrit que Fred dormait la bouche ouverte.

Dévissant fermement le pot avec ses moufles vertes (il fallait un ton qui s'accorde au jaune, tout de même), il versa lentement du liquide dans l'orifice buccal du Mal Incarné et s'attaqua à son frère.

OoO

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à eux, ils entendirent d'abord le chant des oiseaux qui piaillaient dehors en une mélodie qui leur donnait envie de donner les ténors volants en sandwich au calamar géant.

Le vent frais sur leur peau les fit frissoner et ils hurlèrent contre leurs camarades de dortoirs avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater …. Qu'ils étaient petits, riquiqui, minus, mioches, marmots, kids, bambins, mouflards, bref. Catastrophe apocalyptique.

Et que Peeves, au milieu de la pièce, tenant le pot dont ils savaient qu'ils avaient essayé de nombreuses fois de lui subtiliser sans pour autant y parvenir à la main, vide et ils firent le rapprochement (je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, c'était le matin !) entre le pot vide et leur état physiologique et physique.

Et ils levèrent la tête vers Peeves qui brandit de derrière lui une tourte aux épinards.

Le fait pourrait paraître trivial, banal, bancal, mais l'esprit frappeur le plus frappé du monde avait perdu son précccciiiieeeeuuuuux. Il avait donc eu recours aux grands moyens.

Les jumeaux avaient HORREUR des épinards.

-VAADEEEE RETROOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! !

-NOOOOOOON ! ! ! PITIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE !

Et Peeves, dans sa fureur exalté,

S'approcha avec une lente délectation,

Et sourit face aux deux agités,

Qui pour unique défense, refusant la reddition,

Préférèrent le vol plané,

Et sautèrent vers la plus-que-probable défenestration.

OoO

-Et si on enlevait Miss Teigne ? Après tout, elle est dans la chambre d'à côté… Tenta George de son lit, grimaçant sous la tonne de bandages dont ils avaient tous deux écopés.

-Pour lui faire quoi ?… C'est plus qu'un parchemin ce truc, plus de poils, plus de moustaches…. Assena Fed, blasé, entre ses dents (il en avait perdu pas mal dans la bataille, et son état bucal l'avait fait monter en troisième place sur le podium des sourires les plus moches de Poudlard après Rusard et Dumbledore. Quel exploit….)

-Elle a encore sa queue ! ! ! S'écria Georges Triomphant.

-… George…. Ferme-la… Trouvons autre chose.

-SON JOURNAL DE MICKEY ! ! ! !

….

Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air tout à fait entendu et encore enrubannés, enroulés dans leurs bandelettes comme des momies, le chat à moitié cramé et puant à des mètres à la ronde qui miaulait à la mort pour que SUPER-RUSARD vienne le chercher, ils établirent leur plan de match

RUSARD 1

WEASLEY 578690389….

Qui allait gagner le prochain round?

OoO


	6. Les Visiteurs

**Voilà, un snack pour Archea. (Et maintenant, c'est ton tour, hein?) Tiré des profondeurs de mes réflexions. Enjoy.**

**OoO**

-Brööö... Nom d'un bouc d'Estonie, mais c'est quoi ce tripot infâme?!

Jack Sparrow, dans sa sagace perspicacité d'alcoolique anonyme, constata qu'il ne savait pas où il était et que sans deviner où il se trouvait, avait cru voir une bâtisse fort peu gracieuse qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une des contrefaçons dans lesquelles les studios Disney (r) l'envoyaient parader... Il y a longtemps.

-Il était un peeeetit...

Jack Sparrow (Merde, CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow), dans sa perspicace sagacité, reconnut un des matelots-choristes qu'il avait embauché à Tombouctou quelques jours auparavant, après s'être fait collé une raclée par le Capitaine Crochet.

(ndlr: le Capitaine Crochet, LUI, n'était pas beurré lors de l'attaque...)

Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow s'était donc retrouvé à la tête d'une brochette d'eunuques qui ne faisaient que lui casser les tympans avec leur "Ave Calypso" en si bémol... Sûrement qu'il avait eu un moment de gay-té au moment de signer le contrat...

-La ferme, sac à fientes!

-Méééé-eu! Je suuuuuuuis syndiiiiiiiiiqué! C'est du haaaaaaaarcèlement moraaaaaaaaal! rétorqua le mousse en chantant.

Jack Sparrow devait être fort (Capitaiiiiine! Capitaine Jack Sparrow!).

BAM!

Un coup de rame dans la face du Mousse Chanteur fit réagir la bête dramaturgique en ce dernier:

-Mon syndicaaaaa

BAM!

Un, ça suffit pas.

-... Vous en feraaaaaa

BAM!

Mais c'est qu'il a la tête dure, l'angelot...

-...voir de toutes les couleurs, espèce d'esclavagiste inculte!

BAM!

C'est sûrement une rame en plastoque...

-Je suis à la SPA, moi Môoosieu...

BAM!

Le mousse s'écroula avant d'avoir explicité ce qu'était la SPA (Société des Pirates Aèdes, mais ça reste entre nous...).

Jack Sparrow (... On a pas oublié un autre qualificatif, là?... CAPITAINE? BORDEL DE ...) jugea bon de ramer jusqu'à la rive. Une bouteille de Rhum pour un chantre assomé et lui-même, cela ne durerait pas longtemps... C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il laissa la barque et le mousse- sauvant in extremis grâce à son intelligence légendaire la bouteille de rhum- et entreprit de grimper jusqu'aux studios Disney(r) pour négocier son retour sur la Mer des Caraïbes avec le premier vol (billet classe éco... Disney(r) adore malmener ses personnages... Cendrillon, notamment... Ou Blanche-Neige, les ménagères de service).

Toutefois, lorsqu'il toqua, essoufflé, à l'immense porte du château, il eut la malencontreuse surprise de constater que le bois n'était que trop vrai.

Tiens c'est pas du toc?!... Alors c'est parti pour un billet classe affaire!

OoO

Rusard, dans son empressement à aller ouvrir altruistement à l'égaré voyageur, manqua de shooter dans son chat tant il était pressé de revenir se coller près de sa station radio magique -il s'y contait l'épique match de criquet des Fulminards Ecossais contre les Brailleurs Irlandais. Epique.)

-Oui? Fit-il en ouvrant et claquant la porte au nez du... Capitaine. (c'est bon, c'est dit! Champagne)

VLAN.

-Revenez ou je vous branche mon chantre homosexuel... Grommela Sparrow en levant un index vengeur.

Rusard ouvrit de nouveau l'énorme pan de bois, pour déclarer en bon stoïcien qu'il était:

-Vot' Traviata, je vais en faire un sandwich à la mozzarella et dinde fumée à la noix de cajou!

-Caquoi? Reprit l'ahuri.

Depuis quand Disney préférait-il des vieilles croûtes qui répulsaient jusqu'aux bactéries du fond de leurs slips aux jeunes secrétaires en string Dingo?

-Ecoutez, Fulbert... Commença l'orateur amateur de chanteurs, qui fut coupé par le détritus à l'entendement obtus et ne portant accessoirement pas de tutu (oui, la rime est pauvre... Lapalissade.)

-Mon nom est Rusard! Car je ruse comme le renard!

La première phrase intelligible de sa vie! C'est un miracle! Célébrez partout la victoire de la lumière sur l'ignorance...

Eh non. Severus venait de le foutre sous Imperius depuis le coin de sa cachette, lui le planqué aux moeurs d'écorché qui ne sait pas s'assumer. Car il voulait que le pequenaud à tendance "floklorique option coma ethylique" foute le camp dans les plus brefs délais. Manquerait plus que le directeur soit au courant et...

En parlant du vieillard plus fêtard qu'une armoire (faut sauver les rimes, parce que là, ca vire carrément au crime...), il arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans l'histoire en se dandinant avec... un canard!

-Oh... C'est la nouvelle femme de ménage? Demanda-t-il benoîtement. Dans l'ombre de sa retraite, Severus se plaqua la main sur le front et soupira d'un air dépité.

-Un Agent qui travaille pour le divertissement. Il m'a proposé un concert gay. Ajouta pieusement Rusard.

-Je travaille pour le divertissement, c'est vrai!! Jack bondit sur l'occasion, une aubaine imparable, pour se glisser dans le château et continua son soliloque:

-Oui, j'ai pas mal bourlingué. Je suis à l'origine de la popularité de plusieurs stars...

A ce moment-là, passe Trelawney qui fredonne pour elle:

-Où sont les staaaaaars...?

Rogue se tape la tête contre le mur. C'est un imposteur!

-Oooooh... Font Albus et son concierge, sous le charme.

Trelawney repasse en chantant:

-Avec leurs gestes pleins de chaaaaaaarmes...

-Et j'ai réussi à décoincé Jude Law. Connaissez?... Il bégayait à la base. Un raté.

-Il joue en quelle ligue, celui-là? Demanda d'un ton acerbe Rusard qui s'étonnait qu'un être en sache plus longque lui sur l'actualité du criquet.

-C'est pas celui qui joue R2D2 dans ce film de science fiction, des fois? Renchérit Albus, enthousiasmé.

Rogue s'apprête à Expelliarmuser tout ce beau monde lorsque soudain...

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

L'intégralité de la gente féminine de Poudlard -tous les êtres appartenant au groupe des femelles- se ruèrent sur l'infortuné débarqué non désaoûlé.

Jack - au ralenti- leva les yeux sur elles, les agrandit de terreur, expia vocalement son refus en un :

-NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...

Et prit ses jambes à son cou pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione Granger. Elle le toisa, afficha un petit air supérieur, lui marcha pompeusement sur le pied (AOuch!), lâchant au passage:

-Tapette.

Et laissa le pauvre Jack unijambiste devant une floppée d'hormones sous haute tension en approche. La situation allait tourner au drame, quand Tout à couuuuup:

-SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!

Les habitantes de la place laissèrent Jack pour le Black.

Rogue soupira de soulagement. Albus se gratta nonchalamment le nez, Rusard repartit écouter son criquet. Black se métamorphosa en chien en se rua vers la cabane d'Hagrid - LE répulsif filles éfficace! Testé pour vous! - , les coureuses après lui.

Et avant que Jack n'ait pu dire "nom d'une baleine à ventouses modèle réduit", Harry Potter apparut, pour venir hurler à ses pieds:

-Emmenez-moi avec vouuuuuuuuuuuuuus!! C'est horriiiiiiiiiiiiible ici...

-Gamin, j'ai des tympans en voie de disparition... Gémit Sparrow en lui balançant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Albus s'assit par terre et sortit des marionnettes du Magicien d'Oz pour jouer avec. Rogue s'arrachait les cheveux. Harry mima l'agonie tragique (ou pas). Rusard n'était plus là. Trelawney se dandinait sur un vieux refrain celtique:

- I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HEEEEEELL!!

C'est dans cette euphonie digne et très réaliste qu'apparut l'âme soeur de Sparrow.

(Trelawney est passée à "TIIIII AAAAAMOOOO, TI AMO, TIIIIII AAAAAAAMOOOO...")

Il fut ébloui par sa beauté céleste, son air divin, ses traits irréels.

Et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de fraise.

-Bonjour. Fit Luna Lovegood en lisant une fois de plus un bouquin à l'envers (Sparrow fit la corrélation suivante dans son esprit: bouquin à l'envers+ bouteille à l'envers tarés de services âmes soeurs).

Albus s'attira l'attention de MacGonagal qui passait apr là.

Sparrow lissa ses moustaches, fit la courbette mais ne reçut pour réponse qu'un bruit de page tournée.

-Monnnn amoûûûûr... S'entendit-il gémir.

Rogue était stupéfait. Albus chouinait parce que MacGonagall lui disait qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir. Sirius hurlait à la mort, caressé par les grosses mains d'Hagrid, tandis que les groupies appellaient "Service Pompes Funèbres" pour qu'on enterre un Harry qui mimait avec beaucoup (trop) de talent une blessure mortelle. Hermione bouquinait près de Rogue, et Luna bouquinait près de Sparrow, qui bouquinait les nibards de Luna.

Pour finir, Sparrow finit par se rapeller qu'il était fidèle. Les attraits de Luna, quand bien même alléchants, n'étaient rien en comparaison avec...

-Je dois reprendre la route où les dangers m'attendent, ma mie...

-Je suis pas encore vieille... Marmonna Luna en regardant un canard jaune voler au loin (qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui... On l'avait pas viré?).

-Il me faut juste du rhum en suffisante quantité pour que je m'épuise dans un onirisme tendre à vous contempler en... Fantasme.

-Petit pervers... Commenta Luna sans prêter attention à son voisin.

Sparrow allait la saisir pour un chaste -n'en doutez pas- baiser d'adieu quand Rogue débarqua avec une armoire à eau-de-vie, la mine dure et balança le meuble sur Sparrow qui dégringola la Poudlarienne falaise (on n'en parle jamais de cette putain de falaise, hein?) avec la réserve potentielle d'onirisme en cuvée. Jusque sur le troubadour freluquet.

-Aaaaïïï... vous revoilaaaaaaaaa...

BAM.

L'armoire à miracles éthyliques avait pris du retard dans son cheminement Newtonien vers le point le plus bas. CAD: le mousse.

-Oui, mon brave, et j'ai ma...

Jack Sparrow, le Cicéron des laissés-pour-compte caraïbéins, le Chérubin d'une bande de pochtrons, s'arrêta en pleine répartie (pertinente, n'en doutons point).

Un tentacule avait émergé et venait ramper telle une chenille bucolique sur le rivage vers notre bien-aimé ( ça, c'est vite-dit) pirate.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Hurla Sparrow d'une voix grésillarde.

-Montez dans les alto, Capitaine, ca devrait faire l'a...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! continuait l'auteur du monosyllabe impromptu.

-Doooo... Rééééé... Miiiii... Commença son mousse, pénétré de cette connexion soudaine entre lui et son auguste Mécène.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-Combien de marinnnnns, combien de Capitaiiiiiiiiines...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!

Le Tentacule s'enroula autour du jambon sponsorisé par Disney(r) et l'attira à lui:

-Noooooooon, je veux pas voir Davyyyyyyyyyyy!! Le rustre vocaliste se cramponnait à tout ce qu'il pouvait: whisky, tequila, mort aux rats...

Et bien que Jack Sparrow soit un mythe éternel, il disparut dans les profondeurs du lac, tiré par un tentacule.

OoO

PS: Par solidarité entre pouples nous supposons, Davy Jones a refusé de nous indiquer si le calmar géant avait effectivement ingéré Jack Sparrow.

Un autre individu, le Kraken a été interpellé avec des antécédents judiciables: il avait déjà porté atteinte au tricorne de Monsieur Sparrow.

Tous trois sont mis en examen, et bien sûr l'affaire fait encore couler beaucoup d'encre.

FIN


End file.
